Wish Kid
Wish Kid starring Macaulay Culkin (often referred to simply as Wish Kid) is an American animated television series that originally aired on Saturday mornings from September 14, 1991, through July 1992 on NBC, although a few repeats aired from 1998, through 2002 on Toon Disney after that. Produced by DiC Animation City, Inc., the series starred pre-teen movie star Macaulay Culkin. Synopsis Nicholas "Nick" McClary (modeled after and voiced by Culkin) owned a baseball glove that had been struck by a miniature shooting star, an event that inexplicably enabled it to magically grant wishes, if punched three times. It was however limited to use only once every week, and each wish would expire relatively shortly after it was cast, often at the most inopportune time possible. Each story — introduced in a live-action prologue by Culkin — revolved around Nick's wishes and the trouble that always seemed to follow. It was up to Nick and others involved to resolve the situation and make things right. Darryl Singletary was Nick's best friend and the only one in on the secret; he always managed to get tangled up in Nick's adventures. Francis "Frankie" Dutweiler was the neighborhood bully who often antagonized Nick and Darryl. Other characters included Mel and Adrienne McClary, Nick's parents who were a reporter/photographer and real estate agent, respectively; Nick's younger sister, Katie (voiced by Quinn Culkin, Macauley's real life sister), his pet dog, Slobber, and nosy neighbor Mrs. Opal. Production credits *Executive Producer: Andy Heyward *Co-Executive Producer: Robby London *Produced and Directed by: Chuck Patton *Story Editor: Jeffrey Scott *Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller *Production Supervisor: Stacey Gallishaw *Associate Producer: Kenneth T. Ito *Production Coordinator: Valerie Hawke *Production Assistants: Patrick Amschler, Irene Toporzysek, Amanda Ruhland *Voice Directors: Marsha Goodman, Greg Morton *Talent Coordinator: Shawn Hughey *Recording Assistant: Mary Noble, Deborah Matlovsky *Casting: Marsha Goodman *Starring: Macaulay Culkin as Nick McClary *Also Starring: Quinn Culkin, Paul De La Rosa, Paul Haddad, Marilyn Lightstone, Judy Marshak, Andrew Sabiston, Stuart Stone, James Rankin *Additional Voices: Harvey Atkin, Tara Charendoff, Joe Matheson, Benji Plener, Catherine Gallant, Susan Roman, Greg Swanson *Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford *Assisted by: William A. Ruiz *Script Assistants: Ray Bright, Eben F. Eldrige, Penny Wylie *Storyboard Supervisor: Michael Swanigan *Storyboards: Wayne Becker, Kurt Conner, Bill Hurtz, Budd Lewis, Maria Sanchez, Scott Shaw! *Storyboard Clean-Up: Cullen Blaine, Stephen Burpo, Joan Igawa, Darryl McNeil *Character Design: Donn Greer, Charlie Steve Zembillas, E.D. Lee *Background Design: Gil Hung, Warren Manser, Jeff Starling, Ricardo Delgado *Prop Design: Larry Nelson *Color Backgrounds: Timothy Barnes, Teri Shikasho, Hector Martinez, Richard Ziehler-Martin *Color Design: Derdad Aghamalian, Douglas Kirkup *Storyboard Slugging: Vincent Davis *Sheet Timing: Roger Chaisson, Jeff Hall, William O. Reed, Stretchansquash Production Inc. *Translation: Minnie Sm Kim, Jung Ran Son, Joseph C. Cho, Hanje Cho *Production Staff: Trace Ellis, Chris Hammond, Joshua Lou Friedman, Keith Matz *Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin *Assisted by: Kimberly R. Francis *Supervising Editor: Richard S. Gannon *Film Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Richard Bruce Elliot, Allan Gelbart *Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Donald P. Zappala, Peter Tomaszewicz, Lida Saskova *Supervising Music Editor: John Mortarotti *Sound Effects by: Scott Jennings *Re-Recording Engineer: James Johnson *Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan *Format Editors: Mark A. McNally, Susan Odjakjian, Mel Ashkenas, Jill Goularte *Assistant Editors: Trudy Alexander, Kris Gilpin *Videotape Supervisors: Tonda Lark, Dennis Graham, Fifun A. Amini, Gerri Kessler *Post Production Coordinator: Maria C. Mercado *Music by: Clark Gassman *Music Supervisor: Joanne Miller *Assisted by: Judy Sampson-Brown, Melissa Gentry *Overseas Consultant: Winnie Chaffee *Overseas Supervisor: Glenn Sylvester *Animation by: Hung Long Animation, Point Animation, Cartooneurs *Live Action Segments Produced and Directed by: Christopher Brough *Creative Supervisors: Andy Heyward, Robby London *Copyright © 1991 DiC Animation City, Inc. and Macaulay Culkin. All Rights Reserved. Episodes Home video release A series of videos with Wish Kid episodes was released through 1991 by Buena Vista Home Video, +ON Video and Anchor Bay Entertainment, and the prologue with Macaulay Culkin was deleted. 4 episodes were released in a single DVD compilation, however this DVD is now out of print since 2008. On February 17, 2015, Mill Creek Entertainment will release Wish Kid- The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time.Including the Voice of Macaulay Culkin, 'The Complete Series' is a Wish Come True! Syndication The original theme song Chantilly Lace is replaced by an instrumental theme due to the song being copyrighted. Broadcast history * United States ** NBC (1991–1992) ** Toon Disney (1998–2002) * Canada ** YTV (1991–1995) References External links * * [http://www.millcreekent.com/wish-kid-the-complete-series-retro-tv-toons.html Wish Kid] at Mill Creek Entertainment Category:1990s American animated television series Category:NBC network shows Category:YTV shows Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:English-language television programming